


Paps knows O.O

by Dark_x_Knight



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_x_Knight/pseuds/Dark_x_Knight
Summary: Sans comes home after a tiring day. You two have some fun on the couch, watching MTT on TV, next to PAPYRUS???





	Paps knows O.O

Papyrus and yourself are lounging on the couch, watching a rerun of Mettaton- The musical. It being Paps's favorite. Sans is currently at work. Though should be home soon if the clock on the wall is anything to go by. 

Half an hour goes by before the front door opens. San's tired face could be noticed half a mile away. 

"WELCOME HOME, BROTHER." Paps says running up to Sans and helping him out of his coat. His white shirt underneath stained from the day's work. You move yourself to the middle of the couch, knowing how the brothers prefer to sit on the edges. 

Your movement catches Sans's attention. His eyes staring right through you. Both he and Paps comes over to the couch. Taking their spots on either side of you. Now that Sans is home Paps turns up the volume almost to full blast. 

Some time later you can feel boney fingers wrapping around your waist as you are pulled up and into sans lap. You send a questioning look at your kidnapper. He just rests his chin on your shoulder, his eyes glued onto the T.V. screen. 

A bit later you can feel something poking your butt cheeks. You blush as Sans reaches behind him and grabs the throw blanket from the back of the couch. He pulls it over the both of you. The blanket pulled up to your chin as he eases you back against him. You can feel his fingers twisting slightly into your loose T-shirt.

"This okay, Doll?"

"Paps?"

"He's not paying any attention. If it makes you feel better, I'll be careful."

You nod your head. His finger quickly sliding up under your shirt. It lying flat against your stomach. You wiggle in his hold. He presses his face into your neck. You can feel the vibrations as he growls low. Making a heat pool between your legs. You see a faint blue glow as Sans pulls his tongue up your neck.

"You naughty girl, getting off on the fact that I'm bout to do you with my brother right next to us. So dirty," he purrs close to your ear. He catches your earlobe between his teeth. You press your back up against your skeleton lover. Your hand flutters between you and Sans. Your fingers pushing up his shirt. The tips just barely brushing over the base of his spine. His hips jerk up into you. His body shaking. He sucks in deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He moves his hand to your thigh. His fingers digging into your giving flesh. His other one sliding up your torso. 

His hand grazing over your bare breast. Gently sliding his fingers along the swell of your mounds. You nibble your lip, holding back threatening moans from passing them. Your body heating up fast under his attention. You bring your hand up to fondle your opposite breast. Your fingers pulling at your pretty pink nipple. 

Sans chuckles deeply in your ear. His eyes following your movement under the blanket. His teeth lightly nipping you beyond the barrier of your shirt. His hips grinding into your backside. His hand on your thigh slides up to unbutton your shorts. You both freeze when Paps turns down the volume. He turns to look at you both. 

"DO YOU FEEL COLD, HUMAN? I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN TURN ON THE HEAT?" Paps offers. His eyes filled with worry.

"Oh, no. It's fine Paps. I'm comfortable like this. Thank you." You smile at Paps. Trying to sooth him. He watches you for a moment then seems to cheer right up again and turns back to the television. The volume being turned back up, though not as loud as you would like it. Sans's hand gets back to work. 

Sliding into your shorts. Rubbing you through your panties. His finger rubbing soft circles. Your body reacting with jerks and twitches. He moves your legs open more as they threaten to close. His fingers moving beyond your last barrier. Softly stroking your soft folds. You shiver against him. Your body betraying your desire. 

"You're wet," He growls, making you gasp. 

"HUMAN, I AGREE! I WASN'T EXPECTING THAT EITHER!" Paps says excitedly. Bouncing in his seat. His hands clapping. "JUICY!" You giggle at him. But, all it takes is Sans pushing a finger inside of you. Making you moan before he pulls it back out just as quickly. 

"HUMAN..., ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Paps questions making Sans chuckle. 

"Their fine, bro. Just a bit of a stomach ache. Don't worry. I've got them." Sans says, all while rubbing your clit. You bite your lip and nod. Agreeing with Sans. Paps nods his head before turning back to the show. You glance at it yourself. Blushing as you see Mettaton bent over a washer. His backside in the air. He is playing as a repairman. 

That quickly became unimportant as you feel Sans shift under you. He is pulling down his shorts. He does the same with yours. Pulling your panties to the side. He rubs his tip along your folds. Sliding easily in your slick. He slowly pushes in. You feel the stretch deep inside you as he bottoms out. You bite your lip and pant. The stretching always turning you on so much. He slowly pulls out. Letting you feel him. Knowing how much it turns you on. 

One hand on your hip, the other around your waist. He starts to thrust. It doesn't take him long to reach his climax. He quickly finishing you after. You bite into the sleeve of his shirt. Trying to silence yourself as you rut against him. You're both left panting and satisfied. Looking over at Paps you notice him squirming in his seat. An orange blush covering his cheeks. His eyes flashing between you two and the screen. 

A little later you and Sans excuse yourselves to head up for bed. When you both are in San's room, lied out on his bed. You crack up with laughter. The situation too funny to pass up. San's face is totally colored blue. His embarrassment so cute. You kiss his cheek. Once you guys calm down you eventually head to bed. Sleep claiming you in minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, don't forget to leave a comment and slap the kudos on there.


End file.
